Mortimer Snerd 4
M''ortimer Snerd 4 ''is an upcoming 2025 YouTube film directed again by Mortimer Snerd and Charlie McCarthy.It will be the sequel to Mortimer Snerd 3 ''(2023) and the final installment in the ''Mortimer Snerd film franchise .The film is scheduled to be released on June 21,2025,six years after the release of Toy Story 4. Plot Two years after Donald left to live in the Hidden World, Mortimer and the others are content in their new life. Worried that Charlie will feel too overwhelmed at his thoughts of him not finding love, Mortimer tells him that one day he'll find someone to love and care about forever. Feeling that they've been working too hard,Mortimer decided that they should go on a road trip to help them relax. After Mortimer introduces his idea to the rest, they agree and they leave the next day. On the road trip, Charlie accidentally falls out of the window, prompting Mortimer to go after him. Mortimer tells Charlie not beat himself up about not being with anyone and that getting married is more than two people joint together for life and that it's you're showing that you want to spend the rest of your life with the person you love,and they journey to the RV park where they will be staying. Reaching the town, Charlie spots an old friend named Sarah at an Antique Store. Searching for her inside, he and Mortimer encounter a man named Jimmy. Jimmy offers to take them to Sarah, but soon reveals hiw true plan to obtain Mortimer's mule, since his own is broken and no one will fix it. When their friends enter the store,Mortimer and Charlie try to escape, but Mortimer is captured by Jimmy's henchmen robots. By the time Charlie escapes the shop, they have left without him, and he realizes that he has left Mortimer behind. Charlie reunites with Sarah, who has become a nomad adventurer helping people with their broken down mules and four wheelers. With Sarah's help, they take a route through a nearby carnival to rescue Mortimer from the antique store. Meanwhile, Sally searches for Mortimer and Charlie on her own, seeking guidance in flashback on Pops give Mortimer and Charlie advice. Sally finds herself stuck in a corn maze, and escapes with a man named Tyrone. Sally finds Charlie,who introduced her to Sarah, and they recruit Tyrone to help rescue Mortimer, promising that they will become friends. At the antique store, the friends' plan to rescue Mortimer fails. Charlie, the only one still determined to save Mortimer, has a falling out with the others, and indirectly insults Sarah. As Sarah and Tyrone return to the carnival, Charlie gives up his fourwheeler to Jimmy in exchange for Mortimer. Jimmy is desperate to ride fast again, but after he ends up fall off while riding he loses hope. Sally returns to the truck and tells everyone to wait and see what happens before they leave. Charlie comforts Jimmy, and Sarah and Tyrone return after a change of heart. After waiting for awhile,they start to wonder whether or not to go look for them or continue. Through Tyrone's fourwheeler skills, Charlie and Mortimer make it back to the group and Sally, who is overjoyed to have Mortimer back,and Charlie introduces Sarah to the group. Taking Charlie's advice, Jimmy gathers enough courage to try again and finally succeed's. At the Ferris-wheel, Sarah and Charlie share a bittersweet goodbye; Charlie becomes hesitant to leave her again. Mortimer informs Charlie that it's time for him to pursue his own things and that everything will be okay,so Charlie decides to stay with Sarah.Mortimer embraces everyone with an emotional farewell hug and gives Charlie his own Disney-World pin. As they leave to go to another fair, Charlie watches Mortimer and the rest from the reviewer mirror while Mortimer watches Charlie atop the Ferris-wheel, both declaring to each other "To Infinity and Beyond." A year later,Charlie and Sarah get married wishing that Mortimer and Sally were attending and Mortimer wishing he still could see Charlie.Ten years later,Mortimer,Sally,and their son visit Charlie's house.It is shown that Charlie and Sarah have given birth to two children. After introducing his son to him,Mortimer and Charlie take him for a ride on their mule,accompanied by Sally,Sarah,and Charlie and Sarah's offspring.Mortimer vows that wherever they go,whatever they do,and no matter how old they get,he and Charlie will always be friends. Cast * Mortimer Snerd:a creative and absent minded inventor who is best friends with Charlie McCarthy * Charlie McCarthy:Mortimer's brave and intelligent best friend * Sally Sidesaddle:a brave cowgirl and Mortimer's wife * Sarah: an old friend of Mortimer and Charlie's and Charlie's love interest * Tyrone: a friend of Sarah who knows a lot about four wheeler's and mules * Jimmy: a stowaway that wants Mortimer's mule to become famous for doing tricks on it Production On April 23,2019,Snerd stated that he was not planning a fourth film after Mortimer Snerd 3 ''and that he had always saw the franchise as a trilogy,but also that he wouldn't say that it wouldn't be a possibility and that there probably would be opportunities for him and Charlie in the future but nothing was official. ''Mortimer Snerd 4 ''was officially announced on April 30,2019 for the future. Snerd confirmed that he and McCarthy would return to direct and that Cash Minier would be the co-director. Snerd stated that he felt that "''The Hidden Field ''would bring everyone together so perfectly that for 2 months,we never even talked about doing another ''Mortimer Snerd ''movie.But when Donald,Fields,Cash,Charlie,and I came up with a new idea,I was so excited about it and I knew we had to make this movie."Snerd confirmed that the film would focus on the group and if it's time for them to say goodbye or if they should stay together. '''Casting' It was announced that the original would reprise their roles,with the exception of Donald Trump. Release The film is scheduled to be released on June 21,2025. Spin-off In December 2019, it was reported that a spin-off film,''Mortimer Snerd Jr., ''is in development and it will center around Mortimer's son,Mortimer Jr,and Charlie's two sons,Edgar John McCarthy and Charlie McCarthy Jr,reuniting for the first time in years.